The Next Best Thing
by Miss Geoffery Chaucer
Summary: One shot, part of a series of Vignettes I'm writing. SLASH implied Will/Wat . I took a scene in the movie and added character thoughts. Will's POV


Warning: SLASH. You no like slash, you no read. You like slash, read on! ^_^  
  
As always, flattery and constructive criticism are very very welcome. Flames are unappreciated, but tolerated under certain circumstances. I will not accept flames that are due to the slash content. You have been warned, hence, if you flame me for this reason, I will consider you an imbecile who can't read. However, if you don't like slash but decided to give it a try here and end up still not liking it, well, I guess you gave it a try. Flame me!  
OK…enough of this silly A/N business!! Just read the story!!  
  
OH…I don't own any of these characters, much to my chagrin. I apologize to Heath Ledger and Alan Tudyk, they didn't want to do this…I made them. ^_~  
  
* * * * * * *  
"I don't know, Geoff. I think I may have really screwed things up this time." I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh with Jocelyn that day, but all the silly girl had wanted to do was talk about clothes. Didn't she understand that some things were more important? There was another I wanted, one that I wanted more than anything, one that I truly loved. But I could never have that one. I knew that. And if I could not have the other, well then Jocelyn was the next best thing, and I didn't intend to lose HER.  
  
"Nonsense, Will!" Geoff clapped a hand on my shoulder. "She-she-she's probably forgotten all about it! And if she hasn't, well, she's probably reading your letter right now with Wat sniffling like a child beside her." Geoff looked at me closely to see my reaction. I smiled at the thought of Wat sniffling like a child, listening to my letter.  
  
"I hope you're right, Geoff."  
  
"I know I am," he said and patted my shoulder again. "Ah, look. Here comes our Master Fawlhurst now!"  
  
Wat had barely gotten to the gate before jumping off his horse and sprinting over to us. His green eyes were alive with a fire that sparkled and his grin was broad. It made me smile to see him like this. Perhaps he had good news. A part of me wanted to believe that he was just happy to see me.  
  
"What news, Wat?! Have you seen her?! Did she read the letter?!!" I was practically bouncing as I said this and I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. At my words, however, Wat became serious. He twisted his foot in the dirt and wouldn't look at me.  
  
Oh no! Bad news! She wishes to never speak to me again! I couldn't stand the thought.  
  
Wat looked at me and said, hesitatingly, "Yes, and….yes." He paused. It seemed as if an eternity dwelt in that pause. Finally, he looked up and grinned. My heart stopped. "She's comin to Paris!!" he yelled excitedly. We both started jumping up and down. Even Chaucer and Roland were grinning at the news.  
  
"Did she give you anything to give me?" I asked Wat. "A letter? A token? Wat looked away. "A token? She sent me a token?" Wat looked haltingly at me, a look of conflict on his face. He nodded slowly. "Well, what is it?!" I asked, my excitement growing.  
  
Wat twisted his foot in the dirt some more. "C'mon! Give it to me!" I exclaimed. Wat looked up at me. Our eyes locked and for a brief moment I thought I saw a flash of something in his green eyes. Before I could think about what I may have seen, Wat leaned in, took my face in his hands and kissed me. He pulled away quickly and began spitting disgustedly and wiping his mouth.  
  
I just stood there, not knowing how to react. He'd kissed me. Something I wished he'd done a thousand times before. How many times had we sat up at night, talking about our lives together and the things we'd done, the things we would do, and I'd wanted him to lean in and kiss me? Now that he'd done it I couldn't think. It had been so brief, too brief. An ephemeral moment, lost. The feel of his hands on my face, calloused and rough, had set my skin on fire. His lips, warm and soft, had sent sparks coursing through my entire body. It was a moment I'd never forget.  
  
Finally, I could react. "Yes!" I yelled, "yes!!" I pumped my fist in the air and began jumping around like a lovesick youth, which is exactly what I was. To Chaucer, Roland, and Wat, I appeared to be rejoicing the victory of my lady's kiss; inwardly, however, I was rejoicing in the momentary victory of my lord's kiss. I was basking in the one true moment of happiness I would ever know, for I knew it was the only one I would ever have.  
~*~* Fin *~*~ 


End file.
